


Inner Core

by Mokona_Larg



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Frotteurism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona_Larg/pseuds/Mokona_Larg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque se sentía libre haciéndolo. Porque ya no le importaba nada. Porque la vida no tenía nada más que ofrecerle y su rutina estaba hecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Core

Se terminó de abrochar la camisa, mientras tomaba su bolso, junto con las llaves y abría la puerta de su pequeño departamento. En menos de cinco minutos, estaba en la parada del autobús, listo para empezar una nueva semana de vida, una nueva semana de rutina. Suspiró con cansancio, mientras subía al transporte; dio una mirada rápida a las personas que estaban allí ¿Sería bueno empezar tan temprano? Ese fin de semana no había hecho nada… no había salido, no había podido librarse por completo… una probadita no haría nada ¿cierto?

 

No había asientos disponibles y eso fue la luz verde para él. Caminó hasta la parte posterior del vehículo, del lado de los asientos individuales y se acercó a un joven. Tendría su misma edad, cabello negro, largo, estaba escuchando música, recostado contra la ventana… con los ojos cerrados. Su labio superior se elevó mínimamente, formando una minúscula sonrisa ladina. Lo veía todos los días, a la misma hora y tomaban los mismos recorridos… aquel era un idiota que nunca se daba cuenta de nada de lo que él hacía. Tomó uno de los sujetadores del autobús y se ‘acomodó’ en su lugar, rozando su entrepierna con el brazo del chico. Dio una vista rápida a los costados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo había visto; desvió la vista hacia el morocho y vio que seguía dormido. Una más y ya… sólo una más y esperaba hasta más tarde…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando sus auriculares blancos y los conectó a su reproductor de música, movió su pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás; se puso los auriculares y movió nuevamente su cadera, esta vez de un lado al otro. Se mordió el labio y puso ‘play’, mientras de reojo veía como el chico se había despertado con su último movimiento.

 

 

 

¿Un psicólogo? Que le trajeran al que quisieran, lo engañaría como a los otros dos ¿La preocupación de sus padres? Quiso reírse con fuerza, pero estaba en medio de la junta de la universidad; sus padres querían hacerse los importantes, los educados, personas que se preocupaban por sus hijos. Pero su padre era un alcohólico que se había ido de la casa cuando él tenía diez años. Su madre era una mujer que vivía en el trabajo, apenas y ponía un pie en la ‘casa familiar’; su hermana era una de las más grandes perezosas del mundo. Todo el día en la cama, quejándose de la vida, como si de verdad pudiera vivirla a través de la computadora. Ahora, con esa ‘espectacular’ familia, era lógico que lo primero que hiciera al juntar un poco de dinero, fuera irse de la casa ‘familiar’.

Se habían dado cuenta de su “problema”, como ellos le decían, cuando él había cumplido los 17 años. Ahora, cerca de cumplir los 21 años, sabía que se había trasformado en un trastorno… pero ¿a quién le importaba? No tenía amigos con los que pasaba las 24 horas del día, no tenía una familia que a él le importara, no tenía una pareja… como para al menos intentar dejar ese acto.

 

 

Pero era su vida y hacía lo que quería.

 

 

 

 

¿Había algo bueno en el cine? No, como siempre… pero, como todas las semanas iba a ver una película.

Oh… bendita fila, había más gente los viernes por la tarde: parejas que salían juntas, personas que estaban solas y querían encontrar a alguien par divertirse o empezar algo serio… y por supuesto, los frikis. Sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba al sector donde estaban aquellos chicos. Uno en particular le llamaba la atención; uno solo, de cabello rubio, baja estatura, vestido siempre de manera peculiar, igual que su cabello, peinado siempre de una forma diferente. Se mordió el labio, mientras pasaba al lado del chico con descaro, sin querer ocultar lo que hacía y siempre, tenía la misma reacción.

El chico estaba solo, como de costumbre y, cada vez que pasaba al lado de él, lo rozaba. Movía su pelvis contra él, se ponía detrás de él en la fila y lo rozaba, movía su cadera de atrás hacia delante, algunas veces con fuerza, pero sin mover demasiado su cuerpo… años de experiencia para lograr hacer eso. Y el chico… no hacía nada. Se quedaba quieto, sin moverse, sin decir palabra; mirando a los costados, como pidiendo ayuda, pero sin tener el valor de hacerlo. Al llegar a la boletería, el chico hablaba tartamudeando, nervioso; pedía su ticket y se iba caminando con rapidez a la sala, casi corriendo. Él suspiraba, pedía un boleto para una película cualquiera y se iba con tranquilidad.

 

 

 

 

Siempre al mismo vagón, no importaba que cuando bajaba en su estación, tuviera que caminar hasta el otro extremo. Esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y, si veía al joven rubio que manejaba las puertas ahí, subía, si no debía esperar hasta el otro tren. No había nada de sospechoso en eso para los guardias, porque varios esperaban hasta el tren más vacío. Pero para él, no importaba que estuviera lleno, a punto de rebalsar de gente o que las personas estuvieran abarrotadas… es más, eso era lo ideal.

El guarda del tren era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, un poco largo; ojos castaños oscuros y sonrisa boba. Ya se había transformado en una especie de rutina, el encontrárselo a él y al morocho del autobús. La parte de la rutina semanal que le gustaba y luego utilizaba. El subte llegó a la estación y cuando las puertas se abrieron, pudo ver al guarda que esperaba. Se subió al vagón y se puso cerca de la puerta, con la gente empujándolo de todas las direcciones y él, acercándose más al rubio, refregándose contra el uniformado.

Movía su pelvis lentamente, de un costado a otro, con un gesto aburrido, escuchando música y mirando la parte de arriba de la puerta. Por dentro se sentía en su mundo, moviéndose al compás del tren, disfrutando de la velocidad que le aprisionaba más contra aquel joven. Su entrepierna cosquilleaba, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el aro de plástico que evitaba que se cayera, sus ojos de vez en cuando se desviaban hacia el chico, observando como se movía cada vez que las puertas se tenían que abrir. Leves movimientos que se grababan en su mente, recuerdos que disfrutaría una noche… no ahora, sólo un poco más…

 

 

 

 

 

Esas veces, eran las únicas en las que se arreglaba. Se miró al espejo, terminando de acomodar su cabello; ya se había bañado, afeitado, se había puesto un pantalón negro, ancho y suelto, una camisa gris oscura; se había puesto un perfume, el que usaba todos esos sábados a la noche, cuando buscaba su último desahogo de la semana. Tomó la cinta blanca que también usaba sólo esas noches y se la puso en el rostro, a lo ancho cubriendo por completo su nariz. Nunca le importaba arreglarse, no lo hacía nunca… excepto esos sábados…

 

La gran mayoría desviaba su mirada hacia él, por la peculiar cinta, pero él sólo seguía su camino. No iba a un bar, ni a un boliche, ni a una fiesta, nada de eso. En su campo visual apareció el luminoso cartel que recitaba que aquel establecimiento, era una cafetería abierta las 24 horas. Sonrió de lado y entró al lugar; no había casi nadie, sólo unas pocas personas que gustaban de un café a la madrugada, disfrutando de la música tranquila y la soledad que ofrecía aquel local. Pero él no buscaba nada de eso.

Se acercó al mostrador y pidió un café, negro y sin azúcar; se sentó en la barra y cuando el camarero le trajo el pedido, levantó la vista. Sus ojos se fijaron en los oscuros del aquel joven morocho, de sonrisa tranquila y rostro amigable. Comenzó a beber su café, contando los segundos, minutos que pasaban; sintiendo como el cosquilleo aumentaba en su parte baja, sabiendo que vendría después, ansiando que el tiempo avanzara rápido y pudiera disfrutar de aquellos recuerdos, aquel éxtasis lo hacía llegar tan lejos, que lo dejaba agotado… aquel solitario momento en la semana por el que vivía.

 

 

Terminó su bebida y dejó un poco de propina sobre la madera, se levantó y antes de girarse e irse, miró fijamente al mesero, que sólo le respondió con una sonrisa amigable. Mientras salía del local hacia una de las calles laterales, oyó la voz de aquel joven.

—¿Puedo tomar mi descanso ahora?— al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina se formara en sus labios.

 

Estaba recostado en una de las paredes de un viejo edificio, la luz de la calle no llegaba allí; de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la dirección del local. Al ver como el camarero aparecía caminando hacia él, se enderezó. Cuando estuvieron a cinco pasos de distancia, el de la cinta se giró y caminó hasta un pequeño callejón, que daba a varios pasillos gastados de aquel edificio.

—No viniste el sábado pasado Reichan— él no contestó, le devolvió la mirada y se quedó parado contra una pared. El morocho sonreía ampliamente, al parecer no importándole que no obtuviera respuesta —¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

 

De nuevo, no le contestó, pero se movió hacia él, cuando vio que el morocho se recostaba contra la pared y cerraba los ojos, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Sus manos se apoyaron contra la pared, encerrando al morocho, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras sus piernas se entrometían con las del camarero. Su pelvis se movía de manera brusca, refregándose con fuerza, su miembro comenzaba a despertar mientras sus ojos de cerraban y sus labios se entreabrían, dejando salir finas bocanadas de aire. Escuchaba el roce de los pantalones con delicia, la respiración acompasada del morocho en su oído, el nulo movimiento que hacia el joven… él era el único que se movía, de un lado a otro, con más o menos fuerza que la vez anterior.

—Tuve varios exámenes esta semana— el camarero se giró un poco, quedando de costado. El de la cinta gruñó un poco y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo; su entrepierna se movía de arriba hacia abajo, desde la cintura, hasta donde comenzaban las piernas —La de inglés se me hizo difícil… creo que la desaprobé…— se puso detrás del joven, ahora moviendo su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás, chocando con fuerza contra la parte trasera del chico, apoyando su frente en el cuello del otro, respirando entre dientes, apretando los ojos y sintiendo las descargas eléctricas que aquel movimiento le causaba —No puedo esperar que termine la secundaria… Solo me faltan dos años ¿no es grandioso?— el otro los tomó por ambos brazos y lo puso de cara contra la pared, ahora moviéndose de un lado a otro.

 

Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió su bragueta, dejando que sólo la tela del boxer existiera entre su miembro y el cuerpo ajeno. Estaba erecto, excitado; la tela fina del pantalón del chico, hacia que aquellos movimientos se sintieran mas reales, como sino hubiera nada entre ellos, como si estuvieran piel a piel. Sus manos no se movían de la pared, dejando que solo su entrepierna tocara el cuerpo del chico, dejando que solo su miembro disfrutara de la exquisitez que era aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Una chica me invitó a salir, pero…— el morocho se agachó y el de la cinta bajó su boxer, dejando que su pene saliera al exterior, siseando al sentir al aire frío y luego, el cuello caliente del menor, cuando empezó a rozarlo con lentitud —Le dije que no. Es una chica linda y todo, pero no me llama la atención— con su mano, sostenía su miembro, moviéndolo lentamente de un lado al otro del cuello del chico. El líquido preseminal, comenzaba a mojar el pelo del morocho y su vista se fijó el líquido transparente, que empezaba a caer como si fuera sudor, por la piel del menor —¡Ah! Me saqué un 100 en el proyecto que te dije la otra vez— el morocho sonrió, inclinando su cabeza a un costado; el de la cinta gimió y se separó del menor, recostándose contra la pared.

 

Su mano empezó a moverse con lentitud sobre su pene, de la base a la cabeza, presionando las partes que sabía causaban una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus labios entreabiertos y su mente, le comenzaba a pasar los recuerdos, las imágenes de sus atrevimientos.

Esas mañanas en las que subía al autobús y encontraba al morocho de pelo largo. Como se sentía el brazo del otro contra su miembro, la pierna cuando el otro iba parado. Recordó con claridad la expresión de cansancio y sueño de aquel hombre, como se sentía aquel cuerpo contra su parte más sensible. Gimió levemente, haciendo más presión. Su otra mano se movió con lentitud hasta llegar a la parte baja de su pene, masajeando con suavidad los sacos de su miembro.

Luego recordó al guarda del subte. Gimió de manera ronca, casi sintiendo nuevamente las piernas de aquel hombre. Perfectas, casi femeninas, pero duras como alguien que hacía mucho ejercicio. Se acordó de la vez en esa semana, cuando el tren frenó de golpe, haciendo que chocara contra la parte trasera del rubio con fuerza y de manera sorpresiva. Ese golpe casi lo hizo gemir, habiendo sentido a la perfección los glúteos de aquel joven, como su miembro luego rozó con fuerza la pierna del otro.

Un gemido largo, seguido de varios jadeos cortos y a su mente llegaron las imágenes del pequeño friki, que lo reconocía, que se asustaba cada vez que lo veía. Pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo; aquel cine, era el único en la ciudad que pasaba películas raras, el tipo de películas que le gustaba a aquel chico. La mirada de asco que le dirigía, el tambaleo que el chico tenía cuando él estaba detrás, como se sentía la parte trasera del rubio. Sus dedos tocaban la punta de su miembro, pellizcándolo con suavidad, con una fuerza y ritmo perfecto para él.

Ya casi llegaba al orgasmo, estaba en el borde del precipicio y faltaba solo unos segundos para que cayera en él. Entreabrió los ojos y observó como el morocho estaba recostado en la pared, a un costado suyo. Tenía una expresión tranquila y los ojos cerrados, las manos en los bolsillos y se fijó en el brillo que tenía su cuello, lo que él había dejado marcado. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y movió su mano con fuerza, de manera repetida, creando fricciones que lo acercaban más a su liberación.

 

Un grito ahogado indicó que había terminado. El morocho se dio vuelta y caminó algunos pasos hacia el rubio de la cinta, sacando una servilleta de papel de su bolsillo.

—Un gusto ayudarte otra vez Reita— el rubio solamente sintió el papel cubriendo su miembro con suavidad —Espero verte la próxima semana— luego de unos segundos, el de la cinta levantó la vista, observando como el mesero se iba, limpiándose con un pañuelo el cuello.

 

Cuando el chico desapareció de su campo visual, suspiró con fuerza y con la servilleta blanca, se limpió el semen que había resbalado por su piel. Su pantalón se había manchado un poco, pero le pasó la servilleta y se despreocupó, no se iba a notar nada en su pantalón oscuro. Después de unos minutos, se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar, en sentido contrario al local, hacia su departamento.

 

 

 

 

 

No importaba que su familia pensara que era un enfermo, no le interesaba tampoco lo que otras personas pudieran pensar. Un psicólogo no lo entendería, nadie podía entenderlo. Era él mismo y no le interesaban los demás, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las otras personas.

¿El pequeño friki? Era demasiado cobarde como para decir una palabra, un miedoso que no sabía como defenderse.

¿El guarda del tren? Demasiado preocupado por cumplir su trabajo como para notar que alguien se restregaba contra él. Y además de él, había varias personas más que se regocijaban con aquel guarda.

¿El hombre del autobús? Un idiota esclavizado por la rutina y el trabajo, demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de lo que él le hacía. Demasiado dormido para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿El mesero de la cafetería? Era un caso especial… Aquel chico, varios años más joven que él, se había ofrecido voluntariamente. No sabía porque, ni quería saberlo. Sólo que un día, lo encontró de camino en la boletería del subte y cuando se refregó contra él, el chico lo había mirado, dándose cuenta al instante, pero no había hecho nada, es más, se había acercado un poco más hacia él.

 

 

Llegó a su departamento y se sacó la ropa, la dejó tirada a un costado y se puso boca arriba sobre las sábanas, en completa desnudez.

Frotarse contra otros era placentero, frotarse para conseguir el placer máximo era la única forma en la que podía llegar al orgasmo. Ninguna persona lo calentaba lo suficiente, ninguna mujer, ni hombre, ningún pene o pecho lo hacía sentirse tan excitado como rozar su miembro con otras personas… Personas ilusas que no entendían lo que sucedía a su alrededor, idiotas que se quejaban de todo y todos; gente que no lo entendía y lo trataba de enfermo. A esos, a todos esos estúpidos que se creían jefes de su vida… sonrió de lado, sabiendo que si él quería, en cualquier segundo, podía invadir a una persona sin que se diera cuenta y él gozaba con eso.

 


End file.
